


Safe With You

by Gay_Space_Prince



Category: Fractals - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Space_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Space_Prince
Summary: Hello and happy OC-tober! I decided I'd try to do something OC-related every day this month (I'll probably fail by tomorrow tbfh) and so I wrote a really short oneshot in order to warm myself up a bit. My OCs Alistair and Nico are my two most developed characters, and I'm hoping I can work on them (and others) even more during this month! I may also publish some older stuff if I miss a day haha. I'll put all my OCtober stuff in a collection on here! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!





	Safe With You

It had been a long time since Alistair had been able to feel at ease when he slept. Being up alone with his thoughts was hard enough, but even when he got to sleep, he was often woken up by nightmares. And when he awoke, occasionally he found that he couldn’t even move. It was rare that Alistair would actually get enough beauty sleep. He practically ran on pure caffeine on an almost-daily basis.

 

Lately though, things had been a little different. Ever since he met Nico, Alistair’s sleepless nights had begun to dwindle. When they started sleeping in the same bed every night, the nightmares seemed almost to cease. Nico would kiss the nape of Alistair’s neck and whisper a soft “I love you” before falling asleep, holding him close. Alistair realized that all he had to do was relax into his partner’s warm touch, and let himself drift off to sleep as his heartbeat slowed to match the pace of Nico’s.

 

There were still some nights where Alistair couldn’t fall asleep, so he found himself watching Nico’s face as he slept. Alistair loved the gentle look on his boyfriend’s face, and sometimes would steal a small kiss before entangling his arms with Nico’s and falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

 

Alistair’s nightmares were infrequent, but they hadn’t vanished completely. There were some nights where city lights blinded him until all he could see was his mother ready to strike him. It was often Nico that woke him up, lightly shaking him awake and holding Alistair close as he trembled. “It’s okay, it was only a dream, I’m here.”

 

It had been a long time since Alistair had been able to feel at ease when he slept. But it got better. With Nico there, Alistair felt safe. With Nico, Alistair always felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out~! Please feel free to leave feedback! Also if you do any fanart or anything (which I doubt will happen but if you want to I'll send you refs) please send it to me! I will cry for years! Thanks again for reading <3
> 
> Follow me if you like! (Call me Devin or Glace!)  
> Twitter: @glaceyoutaite  
> Tumblr: super-gay-space-prince  
> Youtube: youtube.com/channel/UCQYQ0FdcwxFfeN7Ne-F44VA  
> (I'm a cover artist, so if you're into that check out my YT)


End file.
